koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sengoku Musou Shoot
Sengoku Musou Shoot (戦国無双 シュート) is the second social game adaptation of the Samurai Warriors series and another IP made to commemorate the series's tenth anniversary. Music and sound effects are based on Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd, although the Samurai Warriors 4 cast, music, and visuals are being included. 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou character visuals are reused for the 2D portraits and 3D character models. It is free-to-play with micro-transactions available for koku, which is used for limited rare gacha roulettes and other paid content. Hisashi Koinuma is the producer and Hiroshi Kataoka is the director. Shoot was designated to be a smartphone app to give first-hand development experience for the device to the Omega Force team. Their overall goal was to present the series's action and characters stories in an unique way that can appeal to returning fans and newcomers. Koinuma is happy to personally be involved with the creation of a game using the miniature versions of the cast since 100man-nin was created by GREE. He later stated that the company originally wanted to create a typical card game experience, but Koinuma personally rejected the idea. When asked to present an alternative, Koinuma thought upon his childhood memories of playing smartball, a pinball and pachinko-like gaming device, and pitched the idea of "playing bowling with the main characters". This idea was rearranged and finalized for Shoot. Saya is the navigation character due to her popularity with the development team. The game is a light-hearted parody of the series with non-canonical stories about the cast. The first main story is the protagonist being entangled with the Samurai Warriors cast while on a quest to find fine regional cuisine. Its secondary narrative has the three unifiers entrust the protagonist to collect treasures across the land. Services ended on December 30, 2015. Gameplay At the start of the game, the player is required to create their protagonist. Visual customization is minimal and is restricted to deciding a character's gender, name, and initial elemental type: fire, water, lightning, and wind. Saya acts as the navigator and the silent protagonist's speaker within the main narrative. The player's avatar has three parameters: Cost, Energy, and Experience. Energy is the gauge used to initiate quests. Quests can be related to the protagonist's main questline (default main map) or collaboration quests with other player avatars ("Story" option in the upper left corner). The first option entreats players to short cutscenes between characters before leading into a battle phase. Battles are completed by exterminating the enemy commander. To attack foes, the player first aims the angle of their character's attack. Once that is determined, the intensity of their charge is the next step. Pull back the bowstring analog (push and drag) to the desired strength before firing. Dashing strength is indicated by the color seen in the charging area, yellow being the weakest while red is the strongest. Pulling the string into blue cancels the shot so the player can readjust their aim. Terrain plays a part in a character's dashing strength, each having their own properties. Rocky terrain, for instance, lowers a character's dashing speed and durability. Stage gimmicks include a giant fan, a typhoon, and a black hole. Whoever comes into contact with these gimmicks will become the victim to their effects. Giant fan resets a character's position to the starting point, typhoon temporarily takes a character out of battle, and the black hole permanently removes them for the current battle. Battlefield items from the series return with the same effects. Upon firing a character towards the enemy, the player can tap him/her to activate their Charge attack. If the charge attacks hit, the player's Musou gauge fills up. The player activates Musou simply by tapping the button after firing. Each character has their individual charge attack and Musou so the effects will vary. Characters can eradicate simple foes through normal dashing (after they are fired). Charge attacks and Musous are usually needed to defeat the enemy commander. Either action halts the character's dash. Fired characters will auto attack anything in their range until their health meter is depleted. Players are defeated if they fail to knock out every enemy officer; 100 koku can be used to save their stage progress and retry instantly. Cost determines the maximum capacity of a player's army, a maximum of four characters. Each character has a Cost rating. If it exceeds the player's Cost meter, the player will be unable to deploy them. Click on a character's icon to swap between characters during battle. Players can mix and match their army to their preferences, launching whoever fits their personal attack needs. Befriend another player for the chance to use their player avatar as reinforcements in battles (fifth slot). Each character has their individual skills which are determined by their base element. Leader skills activate if the character is the one who is first fired into battle. Multiple copies of the same character can be earned based on their element and rarity. After an enemy commander is defeated, the player can keep playing a stage at their leisure. They can choose to quit at any time by clicking the "Victory" (勝利) button. Battles will automatically end if the player has launched their entire army or their characters are wiped out. Rewards for successfully completing quests include experience, gold, and new quests on the main map. If the player earned Saya's congratulatory "Well done!" —おみごと！, completely clear field of foes— they may earn gacha scrolls. Experience levels up the protagonist avatar and boosts Energy and Cost parameters. Subsequent updates have included daily quests and daily rankings. Quests have a progress bar for players at the top of their world screen. Rankings judge players based on their completed mission performance. First place wins 40 koku, second place wins 30 koku, third place gets 20 koku, and fourth place gets 10 koku. Players who wish to compete for the highest score are encouraged to finish stages in multiple headers; aiming for Story 1 and Story 2 rewards more than focusing on Story 1 stages. Bonus rewards can be earned for reaching a particular point quota and are available for viewing within the ranking menu. These extras shall be rewarded to players the next day, regardless of their daily rank. Gacha scrolls unlocks a random roulette for different characters or equipment. If the player befriends another player and uses them as reinforcements, they can earn "Friendship Points" and use them for a random drawing. The player can choose to level up their desired character by sacrificing gold, weaker character, and/or equipment. Depending on their rarity, a character's maximum level could be 20 or 30. Levels increase a character's effectiveness in battle. Related Media Players who preregistered received three gacha scrolls. The Twitter campaign promised to reward 10,000 gold to players if 10,000 people Retweeted it. Visit the Koei-Tecmo booth at Tokyo Game Show 2014 to receive a serial code for a stat boosting teakettle set. Another Twitter campaign allows players for the next character they wish to have with Samurai Warriors 4 stats and appearance. Voting ends December 4. Gallop Racer players can participate in a limited time collaboration event with this title. Players can race in these specially marked races for a chance to win Yukimura, Ginchiyo, and Gracia cards and several EX cards. Shoot is one of many titles represented in the October 21~November 3, 2014 Marui One Family Mizoguchi Koei-Tecmo Goods Fair. Players can obtain the opposite gender of their protagonist or a protagonist using a different innate element for a limited time rare gacha starting December 3, 2014; it celebrates Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3's sales date. Starting November 5, players can log in to receive 100 koku and other gifts as part of a commemorative countdown for the Chronicle game. The countdown for Sengoku Musou 4-II starts January 8, 2015 with similar prizes; Naomasa is scheduled to be added into the Musou Gacha once it is out. Join or log-in sometime between January~early February 2015 to receive 100 koku to commemorate the TV series broadcast. Consumers who purchase Suntory drinks from ÆON outlets starting February 3, 2015 can receive miniature character wrapping bags while supplies last. Attendees of the Namja Town Samurai Warriors event can receive a code for a level 1 Water Mitsunari fan. The TBi Group is hosting a collaboration menu at ZIN ~Ueno Outlet~ starting August 8. Attendees can receive limited edition character cards and badges with their purchase. Gallery SWS App Icon.png|App icon Smshoot-main.jpg|Debut main visual Swshoot-qbtoukiden.png|Quiz Battle Toukiden collaboration notice Smshoot-1yearanniversary.gif|One Year Anniversary animated header Smshoot-tbigroupmenu3-originaldrink.jpg|Original Drink 680 yen (+ tax) External Links * Official website, Official Facebook, Official Twitter, Official first character popularity poll results * Official TV commercial * Japanese wiki * 4Gamer play report __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games